Misunderstanding
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Natsume hears an interesting conversation between Ruka and Mikan. And what's this? Exchanging promise rings, why? Read to find out. One-shot. and Rated T just in case.


Misunderstanding

Unrequited Love 143

XxXxX

Was a normal typical day at Alice Academy. Students were talking with one another when one certain crimson eyed boy heard something peculiar while walking outside. He peered towards the direction of the voices and recognized the voices right away without even looking. He hid behind one of the pillars as he listened to his two friends talking alone with one another. He didn't know why he was eavesdropping but when it comes to Mikan he'll always listen. Especially if she's talking to a boy alone and it's not him.

"Ne, Ruka?" Mikan said with a red face.

"Yeah?"

_Why is her face red? What's she hiding from me? Aren't we together? _Natsume thought.

"Ummm, about the ring…"

"Yeah I know. The girl shouldn't be giving the ring so…"

"So here. Pretend I didn't give it to you at all ok?" Mikan said hastily.

"We should get out of here quick. I don't want anyone seeing us together like this." Mikan continued.

"Yeah ok. Thanks again Mikan."

"No problem!" she said happily.

"Oh by the way here's you ring."

"Huh?"

_Huh? Ruka's giving my girl a ring? Is he proposing?! Wait till there conversation is done._

He gave her the ring in her hand.

"It's beautiful!" squealed Mikan.

"Ahaha, Nonoko helped me make it."

"Really? Hee hee she helped me with mine too!"

"Sigh" they both sighed contently.

_Now they're exchanging rings? _Natsume thought as he fumed.

"But don't tell Natsume!"

"And don't tell Hotaru!"

"This is our little secret" They both said in unison.

_So they're both cheating on Hotaru and me? I don't like talking to the ice queen but I think she has to hear this._

"But don't worry we'll reveal it to everyone soon. And then we'll be able to hang out normally."

"Yeah! For the moment let's avoid them for a bit and hang out with each other mmkays?"

They walked off to class not noticing that within a 50m radius it seemed to heat up and boil a lot even though it was still kind of winter. Everyone knew the only cause for this was an angry and/or jealous Nastume.

Little did we know that a certain mind reading buddy and Ice Queen were listening to the same exact convo and getting the hidden meanings too.

**~Through the ears of Koko and Hotaru ~**

"Ne, Ruka?" Mikan said with a red face.

_I'm so happy for Hotaru! I can't contain myself! Eeeek I can feel my face getting hot! _Mikan thought.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, about the ring…"

_For Hotaru… _She thought sweetly.

"Yeah I know. The girl shouldn't be giving the ring so…"

_I'll give it to Hotaru instead of Mikan doing it for me. _He thought.

"So here. Pretend I didn't give it to you at all ok?"

_I want this to be a surprise for Hotaru! And if I hold on to it I know I'm going to ruin the surprise!_

"We should get out of here quick. I don't want anyone seeing us together like this." Mikan continued.

_I don't want anyone to know! We both want to keep it from everybody anyway._

"Yeah ok. Thanks again Mikan."

"No problem!" she said happily.

"Oh by the way here's you ring."

"Huh?"

He gave her the ring in her hand.

"It's beautiful!" squealed Mikan.

_Natsume is going to love it!_

"Ahaha, Nonoko helped me make it."

"Really? Hee hee she helped me with mine too!"

"Sigh" they both sighed contently.

_Natsume and Hotaru will be so surprised by these rings! _They both thought at the same time.

"But don't worry we'll reveal it to everyone soon. And then we'll be able to hang out nomally."

_It'll be awkward since we're both bad at lying. We planned this for tomorrow anyway._

"Yeah! For the moment let's avoid them for a bit and hang out with each other mmkays?"

_So we can talk about it a bit more and plan a few other things. _

So basically this is what Hotaru and Koko heard.

_Huh… so that's why he's been avoiding me._ Hotaru thought.

Koko and Hotaru also walked back to class absorbing everything that just happened.

When everyone went back to class Mikan said happily to Natsume "Hey Natsume." With her biggest smile.

Natsume just glared at her and said roughly "Why don't you be with Ruka?" and with that Natsume got up and left the class.

_Huh? He found out already about the ring? I guess he doesn't want it? Or maybe he's embarrassed that I asked Ruka to help me or something. I'll talk to him right now._ She thought.

Mikan ran out the door chasing Natsume. She caught up to him and tugged on his shirt, he stopped but didn't look at her.

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what Polka? About you and Ruka?" he said as he turned around and fumed at her.

"I'm sorry… I wanted to keep it secret but…" she said slowly as she stared at the ground.

"But what? You had to avoid me?"

"Well… as I said I didn't want anyone finding out-"

"Finding out about you and Ruka? Well to tell you the truth I already heard it all when you guys were outside."

"You did? Why? Now you ruined the surprise!"

"Hn. So what? Now you can be with Ruka forever. Since he proposed to you or gave you a promise ring right?!" He said angrily.

"Sigh… yeah I gue-… wait what? Be with Ruka forever?"

"Yeah. Just go away Baka."

"Wait… you thought that… Ruka and me…?"

Mikan started laughing loudly while clutching her stomach. Natsume just stood there glaring her to death when he yelled "What? You're laughing at me now? I get it."

And started to walk off when she ran in front of him with tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh Natsume, you jealous boy."

"You know you can't have two boyfriends you know. And what about Hotaru? Have you thou-"

"Natsume!" she said seriously.

"What?"

"I am not with Ruka. I think you've misunderstood something."

"I'm listening." He said boredly.

"This ring" she said as she held it out. "Was a promise ring I was going to give you tomorrow but now you've ruined the surprise." She finished as she pouted.

"So, wait… you're not cheating on…" he said quietly. "Never mind. Disregard everything I've said up till now."

"Awww Natsume." She went up to him to give him a hug but he dodged it and grabbed the ring from her hand.

"Hn. You could've chosen a better color you know. Chocolate colored really? He said as he smirked.

"Well it's pretty and it'll remind you of me when I'm not with you." She said happily.

_When am I not thinking of you Mikan?_ He thought.

"Hn. Whatever." He walked away but not before putting the ring on his necklace with his happy-go-lucky girlfriend tagging along behind him.

While these two love birds were having their talk we go back to Ruka and Hotaru in class.

"Free Period everyone! Good bye!" and Narumi-sensei left them alone.

After Narumi-sensei left Hotaru walked up to Ruka and said bluntly "Where's my ring?"

"Huh?" Ruka said blushing.

"I want to see it. See if it's worthy of being put on my finger."

Ruka was taking it out of his pocket when he said "But, how did you-" he got interrupted as she grabbed it out of his hand and examined it.

"Hmmm… cute blue color. Mixed with purple? I guess its acceptable" she said as she put it on her hand.

"Again… how did you-"

But was interrupted once again when she said "I wonder how much this is worth?"

"What?" he yelled.

"Hmm… well since it doesn't seem to cost that much I guess it'll have to stay on my hand for awhile. Right?" and she walked back to her seat eating her crab brains.

Ruka was left in his seat gapping at the air when Koko came up beside him saying "She was behind the pillar outside with me when you and Mikan were talking."

"Ohh." _At least one question was answered. But…_

"Hey Koko? Did you tell her everything I me and Mikan were thinking? Because now that I think about it… Our convo sounded like we were cheating on Hotaru and Natsume. But if you were talking me or Mikan would've heard it." He pondered.

"That's true. Let's go ask her." Koko said.

They walked up to her and said in unison. "How did you read Ruka's/my mind?"

"Mikan gave me an alice stone with telepathy powers awhile ago. It might come in handy she told me. So I kept it. The end." She said bluntly again.

"Oh…" Ruka said.

"…But I like it." She said as she left the classroom. And was that a smile on her face? Nahh, Hotaru rarely smiles. Can't be.

The two couples still acted normal with another but decided to tell each other everything. Well… almost everything.

XxXxX

How was it? Im prolly gonna edit this since it kinda sucks. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be but whatever. Review Plz?


End file.
